1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to a beverage mixer, smoothie maker, blender, or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a beverage mixer or smoothie maker configured to facilitate making beverages, such as smoothies, and including a stirring stick with a ball-and-socket type connection with a lid, a base with an alignment notch to receive a spout of a container to align the spout for pouring, an indentation formed in the base at the spout and alignment notch to receive a glass or cup, and a circular conical container.
2. Related Art.
Frozen, frosty, or icy drinks have become increasingly popular. Such drinks include the traditional shakes, and the more recently popular smoothies. Shakes, or milk shakes, are typically formed of ice-cream and/or milk, and flavored as desired, with or without additives, such as candies, chocolates, peanut butter, etc. Milkshakes typically are available at most fast-food restaurants, such as burger chains, and can be made by special machines, or hand-made using mixers.
Smoothies tend to be more healthy, and are formed of ice, frozen yogurt, and/or sorbet, and also can include additives such as fruit, berries, fruit juice, vitamins, etc. Smoothies typically are available from specialty chains or juice bars, and can be made with commercial or restaurant-grade blenders.
Such drinks also can be made at home, using a standard kitchen blender. One disadvantage with making such drinks, or utilizing blenders, is the difficulty in operating the blender, or the inadequacy of the blender. Blenders often get clogged or otherwise stalled by the drink ingredients. It is often necessary to supplement the blending by stirring the ingredients with a spoon or spatula. The spoon or spatula can get caught in the blades of the blender. In addition, using the spoon or spatula often requires removing the lid, thus increasing the chances for the ingredients to be expelled through the top of the container.
In addition, once the blending is completed, it is often necessary to remove the container from the blender and pour the contents into a drinking cup or glass. It will be appreciated that the container has an open top that is substantially larger than a typical drinking cup or glass. Thus, it is common for the contents to pour out of the wider opening of the container, and outside the narrower cup or glass, creating a mess to clean-up, and wasting the contents.
It has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop a smoothie maker, beverage mixer, or the like, capable of facilitating the making of smoothies, frozen drinks, and the like. In addition, it has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop such a mixer or the like that facilitates mixing and/or stirring of the contents. In addition, it has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop such a mixer or the like that facilitates pouring or removing the contents.
The invention provides a smoothie maker, beverage mixer or the like with a container disposable on a base. The base includes a motor turning a drive mechanism extending therefrom. The container includes a mixing assembly rotatably disposed therein and engagable by the drive mechanism when the container is disposed on the base. A lid is removably disposed on the container, and has an opening therethrough.
In accordance with a more detailed aspect of the present invention, a stir stick advantageously is configured to be carried by the lid, and to be pivotable with respect to the lid when carried thereby. The stir stick extends through the opening in the lid and into the container. The stir stick advantageously includes a ball portion configured to be pivotally disposable over the opening of the lid, and to cooperate therewith to cover the opening and to allow the ball portion to pivot in the opening. The base can have a receptacle to receive the container.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, a spout can be operatively coupled to the container to dispense contents thereof.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, an alignment indentation can be formed in the base and configured to receive the spout therein to align the spout with the base.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, a wall can be formed on the base proximate the alignment indentation. The wall can include an angled upper surface angled towards the alignment indentation to abut and guide the spout to the alignment indentation.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, a cup indentation can be formed in the base under the alignment indentation to receive a cup under the spout.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, the container has a circular conical shape. Thus, the container advantageously can pivot or turn in the receptacle to align the spout with the alignment indentation.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, a bumper formed of a flexible material can be disposed on a lower end of the stir stick and located to contact an inner surface of the container when the stir stick is pivoted. Thus, the bumper advantageously can resist marring of the container.